


She knows how to make an entrance

by TardisTexan



Series: The Twelfth Doctor and his Wife [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Lorna Amelia Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	She knows how to make an entrance

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on Tumblr for a birth scene. I know it's not great, but hopefully it's not too terrible. We all know that with Eleven, River would probably be giving birth while running from something, but I think Twelve would be a bit more careful.

“River, we are staying here and that is final!” the Doctor yelled and opened the front door of the TARDIS and held it open for her, gesturing for her to go out.

“You can pull that control act with your little companions, Doctor,” River seethed, walking toward the console, “But you forget that I can fly her better than you can.” River's walk wasn't very fast. She was very, very pregnant and her large belly kept her from moving with as much speed and determination as she would like.

Just as River reached the controls, all the lights in the control room went dark. The control panel did not respond to any of her commands. “What, you are on his side?” River looked up at the time rotor and sighed. “Fine. I think you both are idiots. We have a time machine for god's sake. We can get anywhere we want, anytime we want.”

The Doctor smiled at his very round wife as she walked past him, through the TARDIS doors, and into the large hotel suite. He took her hand, “River there is no way I'm going to take a chance with you and the baby.” He gestured to the window, and then pointed out a familiar building. “We are just down the block from the Sisters of the Infinite Schism. We are here a couple of years after your last visit so they have all your records about how your body works. We can stay here, in this lovely hotel suite, until the baby comes. You will be pampered by the hotel staff and when Lorna gets ready to be born, the Sisters will take care of you both.”

River looked around the suite. It was rather nice. And yes, they had agreed that it would be better to deliver with the Sisters than alone in the vortex or trapped somewhere, but there was no way she was going to let him win that easily. “Doctor, I only needed one more week of research in the Medtraxian archive. We don't know when the baby is going to come and I want to finish....”

The Doctor cut River's words off with a kiss. “Hush,” he said when their lips parted. “As I said, there is no way I'm going to take a chance with this. We will stay here.”

River softened. Sometimes she still couldn't get over how protective and caring this gruff, grey haired Doctor could be. “It could be a while yet, Sweetie, and you will be bored to tears,” River said looking up at him. 

The Doctor laughed a gruff laugh, and gestured widely with his arms, “Look at you, you are the size of a moon! It won't be long now.”

The look River gave her husband would have killed a lesser man, but the Doctor had already turned around and wandered into the next room so he missed it entirely. “River, come look at this! They left little cakes for us,” he called to her. River rolled her eyes and followed him.

\------

A few days later, River was in one of the many comfortable chairs in their suite having her fingernails and her toenails painted bright cherry red by two lovely blue skinned members of the hotel staff. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the front door of the suite slam. She raised her head and watched as the Doctor came in. His hair was mussed, there were large wet spots on his dark coat, and there was a small cut above one of his eyes.

“Sweetie, what happened,” River said, sitting up in the chair.

“Well, as it turns out,” The Doctor said, pacing around the room, “Housekeeping in this hotel is done by robots and I was just attacked by a mop.”

“You were attacked by a mop?” River said, arching an eyebrow at him. “What did you do to provoke it?”

“Me? I didn't do anything! I was just looking around and the mop came at me!” the Doctor said, crossing his arms and looking cross.

The women were just finishing with River's nails. They gathered their things and gave River and unsure look. She smiled and told them everything would be fine and sent them on their way. Once they were gone, she looked at the Doctor. “What exactly were you investigating?”

“I overheard one of the staff say that the robots were acting funny, that they were finding them in places they shouldn't be,” the Doctor told her. “So I went down to the maintenance room to look around a bit. I must have been getting close to something because all of the sudden the mop robot just started attacking me! I barely got away with my life.”

River pushed herself up from her chair and walked over to him. She leaned down and looked at the small cut on his forehead. “Just couldn't stand it, could you?” She touched the cut and at his groan of pain she kissed the small wound. “I think your going to live. So did you find anything?”

The Doctor looked up at River, his eyes glittering, “I picked up a signal coming from outside the hotel. Not sure what it is yet, but I'm certainly going to find out.”

River reached down into her bag laying on a small side table and pulled out her blaster. “Come on, help me get dressed. Someone has to protect you from the mops.”

\-----

River yelped as another contraction racked her body. The Doctor looked over at her from his place in the door of the hospital room and quickly turned away from the police officer he had been talking to and went directly to River's side. He took her hand and she squeezed and panted as she waited for the contraction to pass. 

When River's breathing had calmed she asked what the officer had said. “They caught him, right where we said he would be. He was trying to program the robots to steal from the hotel rooms,” the Doctor answered her, brushing a stray curl from her cheek.

“You were right,” River said wearily. 

The Doctor smiled, “Well, I think our daughter is the hero of this story. If she hadn't have decided to come when she did, triggering your water to break, we might not have made it out of there. The mops saw all that... stuff.. on the floor and their primary programming kicked into gear.”

River laughed, “She knows how to make an entrance, just like her father.” River's smile quickly vanished as another contraction racked her body. 

The nurse came in then and said, “It's almost time.” She checked River's vitals and said, “Let's get you ready.”

\-----

The Doctor was sitting next to River on the bed, holding her as she screamed. It was the worse sound he had ever heard, and it broke his heart to hear her in so much pain. River pushed as hard as she could and then fell back against the bed exhausted. The Doctor wiped her face with a cool cloth and told her she was amazing and that she was going great. 

“One more, you can do it,” he heard the nurse say. River looked at the Doctor, and gave a small shake of her head. 

“Yes you can, Dear. Yes you can,” he said, brushing her hair back from her face. “You are Melody Pond. Your mother named you a superhero when you were born and our daughter is already one too. But we need to you to push one more time so we can meet her. Okay? Let's do it, together, I'll help you.” 

River nodded. The Doctor took one of River's hands and with the other he touched her temple. He gave her as much strength as he had as she pushed, screaming again. The Doctor was so focused on River that he didn't notice all the activity and chatter at the foot of the bed, but then all of the sudden a high pitched cry filled the room. River and the Doctor looked at each other, tears filling River's eyes. Then a nurse was beside them, handing the crying child to River. 

The Doctor looked down and saw his daughter's face. Even though he had seen her before in his dreams, seeing her face for the first time, scrunched up in anger and crying, was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. 

River held the baby close to her and tried to soothe the crying child. When the baby quieted, River took her small hand and said, “Hello, we are your mum and dad.”

The Doctor cradled his hand around the baby's head. He kissed River's cheek and then looked back at the baby. “Welcome, Lorna Amelia Song, welcome to the universe. We can't wait to show it to you.” The Doctor paused for a bit and then said quietly, “But just remember to stay away from the mop robots. They don't like us very much.”


End file.
